


Trust me

by killing_kurare



Series: Berserk: Alternate Universe Prompt Table [3]
Category: Berserk
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosine has come to rescue Jill</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust me

  
**Challenge/Prompt:** [Drabble Cycle AU](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1707324.html): Vampires  
**Challenge/Prompt:** [](http://100-women.livejournal.com/profile)[**100_women**](http://100-women.livejournal.com/): daughter

 

   
Jill sits at  her window and stares into the nightsky. Her hands are still trembling and she can taste blood on her lip where it has split. It stings when her salty tears drip into the wound, so she wipes her face, seeking solace in the twinkling stars above.  
  
“Why?” she asks with a thin voice. “Why is he always doing this?”  
  
Wasn’t a father supposed to love and protect his daughter?  
  
“Jill?”  
  
The girl startles at the voice. Suddenly there’s a well-known face right in front of her.  
  
“Rosine?”  
  
“Oh Jill … what happened to you,” Rosine asks and cups the bruised cheek with a cold hand.  
  
Jill’s lip trembles. “Father, he –“ She can’t finish the sentence, the sympathy in her friends’ eyes brings new tears.  
  
“Oh Jill … don’t worry. I’m here now. I’ll take you with me.”  
  
Jill sobs into Rosine’s shoulder as the other girl wraps her arms around her.  
  
“I’ll keep you save. I’ll show you a whole new world, where no one will ever hurt you again. Do you want to come with me?”  
  
Jill nods and wipes her face once more.  
  
“Then close your eyes and trust me.”  
  
Jill does as she’s told. A sting and a draining pain follows.  
  
“Rosine …”  
  
“Shht … here, drink now.”  
  
Jill feels so weak, but there’s something wet against her lips, and so she drinks.  
  
When she opens her eyes again, the world has changed. She looks into the sky, and the stars never shone brighter. 


End file.
